


Danny Fenton Wants to Be A Wizard

by 123Booilove



Series: Danny Phantom Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: More tags as it goes along, Re-writing, follows the books, idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Booilove/pseuds/123Booilove
Summary: Danny is thrilled when he gets his letter to Hogwarts, two years after his sister. He mostly plans on leaving his ghost half behind, but he soon discovers that his powers might be needed to keep his friends alive.I'm re-writing this from when I was ten and it was really bad.





	Danny Fenton Wants to Be A Wizard

Danny jumped out of bed and rushed up the stairs. He threw open the door to his sister’s room before he started screaming.

“JAZZ I GOT MY LETTER! I GOT MY LETTER!” Danny knew he was being annoying, but he frankly didn’t care. It was practically his purpose in life to annoy his older sister.

“Danny that’s great, but stop yelling!” Danny started yelling louder.

“I GOT MY LETTER! I GOT MY-mph!” Danny was cut off as a pillow hit his face. He threw in back at Jazz, half hoping to start a pillow fight, but she just put it down on her bed.

“When are we gonna go shopping?” Danny asked, sitting down next to Jazz. He had been waiting for years to be able to go to Diagon Alley. He even saved up enough money to get a pet! Jazz thought for a moment before replying.

“We can go next Friday!” she decided. Hogwarts had given her some floo powder, enough for a few round trips to London, as they did with all their American students. Danny had never used it before, and he was excited. And nervous. Apparently you could end up in weird places if you didn’t say the words right. Danny stood up as he realized something.

“What about the ghosts?” he asked, worried. He was the main defender of the city, how would they handle things without him.

“Tucker, Sam, Valerie, and your mom can handle things. Besides, most of the ghosts just come to mess with you anyways.” Danny sighed and sat back down. He didn’t really like the idea of leaving the town to fend for itself, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

“It’ll be fine, little brother. Amity Park is tough,” Jazz reassured him. Danny didn’t respond, sighing. He began to think about leaving Sam and Tucker behind, and frowned deeper. Jazz, as if reading his mind, sighed with him.

“I know, Danny. But think of all the new friends you’ll make!” Danny scowled. He didn’t need new friends, he had good ones right here. “C’mon little brother, don’t think about it. You’ll still see them in the summer.” Danny brightened at that,

“Yeah, you’re right!” Danny said as he stood up. “I’m gonna go call them now. Bye Jazz!” Danny didn’t wait for a response, leaving the room and going to call his friends.

 

The next week passed by at a snail’s pace. Danny tried to occupy himself by playing video games with Tucker, or going to protests with Sam, but all he could think about was going to Diagon Alley. His Doomed score suffered because of it. However, after 8 days that felt like years, Danny and Jazz were standing in front of the fireplace. Thank god they had one, or else it would have caused problems. They hadn’t told their parents about the whole magic thing, scared of their reaction. Not that there would be a negative one, no, but that they would become as obsessed with it as ghosts. This was more of Danny’s idea than Jazz’s, but she went along with it for his sake.

“Ready, Danny?” Jazz asked him. Danny nodded eagerly. They had gone over what to do at least ten times, and Danny just wanted to get it over with. Jazz wanted him to go first, so he walked into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder.

“Okay, one more time. What do you do?” Danny rolled his eyes.

“Jeez Jazz. I get it. You say the name like you’re trying to get Siri to do something, then throw the powder onto the floor. It’s not that complicated.” Jazz bit her lip.

“I know, I’ve just heard so many stories of people ending up in horrible places because they misspoke using floo powder and I don’t want you to-” Danny cut her off.

“Diagon Alley!” he yelled, throwing the powder down. He panicked briefly as blue flames covered him, but they didn’t hurt. They felt comforting actually. He closed his eyes, enjoying the soft warmth the flames provided. And then it was gone. His eyelids shot open, and he had to blink a few times to adjust to the light. But what he saw was amazing. He saw shops all around, people clamoring in and out of them. Everyone was wearing some sort of robe, and Danny suddenly felt out of place with his white and red t-shirt. He stepped out of the fireplace, not wanting to merge bodies or something with the next person that used it. He kept his eyes glued to his surroundings, so he didn’t notice Jazz coming up behind him.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” she asked. He jumped, and Jazz stared at him for a moment, before laughing. “Nice, Danny.” He blushed and crossed his arms.

“Didn’t we come to get stuff?” She rolled her eyes and started walking.

“Come on, let’s get you robes.”

 

Exploring the different shops was amazing, and being surrounded by magic was even better. He’d never actually seen magic, since Jazz wasn’t allowed to do it outside of school. Every once in a while, Jazz had to put him back on track.

“We’ll be here all day if we look at everything,” she had said. Danny had sadly walked away from the poster featuring an item to make your ceiling look like real stars.

 

It had taken two hours to get to what Danny had been looking forward to the most. Ollivander’s. Seriously, a magic wand? How many levels of awesome is that? Danny walked through the door. He blinked at the darkness of the room compared to outside. He shivered, which was odd, since his body had a high tolerance to cold. It wasn’t even particularly cold in here. Danny shrugged it off as an old man came out from the back.

“Customers!” he said happily, before turning to Jazz. “Jasmine Fenton, Apple and Unicorn hair, 12 inches, and rather rigid, right?” Jazz nodded, smiling slightly. “Well, let’s get right to it!” Ollivander pulled out a box from nowhere as measuring tapes started measuring him. “Ash-wood and Pheonix feather, 8 inches. Try it out.” Danny hesitated, not quite sure what Ollivander wants him to do. “Quickly!” Danny snatched the wand from his hand, and something exploded loudly in the corner. Danny started to apologize, but Ollivander cut him off. “Don’t worry about it, happens all the time. Now, I don’t know why, but I think I have the perfect wand for you.” Ollivander turned around and reached to one of his shelves. “Aspen wood, Dragon heartstring, 10 inches” Danny took it carefully and waved it around. A window shattered. “I guess that’s not it! Moving on!” Danny glared at Jazz who was giggling in the corner. It took another 15 wands before one finally gave a good reaction. Danny was tired and just wanted to leave, when Ollivander gave him the wand. “Ash wood, Phoenix feather, 12 and a half inches, extremely flexible.” Danny took the wand and flicked his wrist, ready for something else to explode. To his surprise, green and blue sparks started coming out of the wand. Ollivander started clapping with a huge grin on his face.

“Bravo! Bravo!” Danny scratched the back of his head, not entirely sure what he had done. Jazz went up to the counter and gave Ollivander the appropriate amount of money for the wand. Ollivander grinned at him from behind the counter. It kind of creeped Danny out, to be honest. Jazz led him out of the shop, and Danny decided he was never going in there again. He pulled out the money that he had gotten from the exchange at Gringotts. He had traded in the  money he had saved up to get some of the wizard currency, and he was pleased to find he probably had enough to get any pet he wanted.

“Can we go to the pet store?” Danny asked. Jazz nodded and led him in the right direction. As soon as he entered, his eyes zeroed in on a white owl in the corner. He walked over and read the label.

 

_Snowy Owl. Loves the cold, thrives in it. Very sociable._

 

Danny grinned and was about to go buy him before Jazz spoke up.

“Maybe you should look at some other pets before you decide,” she suggested, and Danny rolled his eyes.

“I want this one.” he said, and went up to the counter. Jazz shrugged and followed him. As he paid, he started to think of names he could use. He wanted to make it ghost-related. He didn’t know why, maybe because the owl liked the cold, like his ghost half. An idea came to mind, although it was kind of obvious.

“What are you gonna name him?” Jazz asked.

“Fantome,” he replied. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

“Where did that come from?” Danny blushed. Jazz would definitely laugh at him if he found out he named his owl ghost in French.

“It’s uh...it means ghost in French” he admitted. Jazz groaned.

“Oh my god. This is worse than your Fenton-Phantom thing!”

“Hey! I had to think of something fast before the name Inviso-bill caught on. I was rushed!” Jazz rolled her eyes.

“Right. Sure.” Danny punched his sister’s shoulder.

 

If Danny thought that the week waiting to go to Diagon Alley was long, this one was ten times worse. He was so bored he almost wanted ghosts to show up, just to have something to distract him from thinking about Hogwarts. When the day to board the train finally came, Danny woke his sister up the moment the clock hit 9:00. Jazz had made him promise he wouldn’t wake her up before that, so he had been staring at the clock for the last 2o minutes.

“Come on come on! It’s time to go!” Jazz groaned and pushed him away.

“I’m up, I’m up,” she complained. “Let me get dressed,” Danny exited the room and waited (un)patiently for her to come out. Once she did, Danny practically dragged her downstairs and to the fireplace. They had placed their luggage there, and he grabbed the handle of the trolley. Jazz chuckled at his antics and grabbed the floo powder.

“You go first, little brother.” Danny was glad that she didn’t freak out like last time as he walked into the fireplace.

“King’s Cross!” he said firmly. He closed his eyes as the warm fire surrounded him again, not as long this time. Once he opened his eyes, he stepped out and waited for Jazz. He watched as the fireplace flashed blue and Jazz exited it.

“Let’s go, Danny,” she said, leading him towards the platform. He had heard about Platform 9 and ¾ from Jazz, and he was starting to get nervous. What if he ran straight into the wall? What if he runs into the _wrong_ wall? He swallowed his nerves as he saw the sign for platform nine. His sister gives him a look and he starts running for the wall of the platform. He closed his eyes tight, and heard a small _woosh_. He opened his eyes to see a completely different station than before. He turned around, seeing the pillar, but when he looked up, the sign said Platform 9 and ¾. Jazz came through the wall, and smiled at him.

Okay Danny, I’ll let you go make some friends, but first I need to tell you something. Hogwarts has ghosts. But, not the kind you’re used to. They’re called spirits. They are never tangible and can’t really do much. There’s also a poltergeist, Peeves. He likes to play pranks. Just, don’t start to fight Sir Nicholas or something.” Danny saluted and Jazz gave him one last smile before she walked off towards someone. Danny loaded his trunk onto the train and started looking for a compartment with first years. He saw a small girl and a chubby looking boy, and opened the door to the compartment.

“Are you guys first years?” Danny asked. The boy suddenly looked scared as he nodded. “Cool. Can I sit here?” The boy nodded again, looking less scared now.

“I’m Danny. What are your guys’ names?” The boy spoke up first.

“I’m Neville.”

“I’m Hermione Granger. Are you American?” she asked, and Danny nodded. “Really? What’s it like there? I’ve read a lot of books about it, but I’ve never actually been there.” Danny blinked at how fast the girl talked.

“I mean….it’s normal? I don't know, we eat burgers I guess,” Danny answered. Neville let out a small laugh, but Hermione just gave him a dead look.

“Do….” Neville started. “Do you guys want to be friends?” Danny smiled.

“Yeah sure! I was scared I wouldn’t make any friends here!” he said. Wait until Jazz hears that he already made a friend!

“I don’t see why not. We can study together,” Hermione replied and Danny groaned. Hermione ignored him.

“What houses do you think you’re going to be in?” Hermione asked. Danny lit up. He’d been thinking about this for the past two years.

“I think I’ll either get in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff! Although I might be in Slytherin, that’d be pretty cool too,” Danny figured he probably wouldn’t be in Ravenclaw.

“Probably Hufflepuff,” Neville said sadly. “I’m not brave, or smart, or cunning, so I guess there’s only one left.” Danny frowned.

“Don’t put yourself down like that Neville. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!” Danny smiled reassuringly. “What about you Hermione? What do you think you’re gonna get?” Hermione thought for a moment.

“Well, I don't know, but I hope it’s Gryffindor,” she decided. “That’s the house Dumbledore was in!” Danny was about to reply when Neville let out a cry of panic.

“Trevor!” Danny felt something hop into his lap, and he yelled as he saw it was a small toad. Before he could process what was happening, the toad had hopped out the door, which he forgot to close. “Trevor!” Neville repeated, rushing out the door. “Can you guys please help me find Trevor?” Hermione nodded.

“Of course, Neville. You go that way, Danny and I will go this way. They started going down the corridor, opening every door and asking if the people inside had seen a toad.

 

“No”

“Nope”  
“Sorry”

“Piss off”

 

That one was said twice.

 

“We’ve already told him we haven’t seen it,” Danny didn’t know how Neville had ended up on this side of the train, but he was ready to move on.

“Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see then.” Hermione said. Danny peeked his head in as Hermione sat down. He loitered at the door frame, not wanting to intrude.

“Er-alright” said a redheaded boy. “Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!” Nothing happened. Danny looked at what the wand was pointed at. It was a fat, grey, rat.

“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” Hermione asked. “Well, it’s not very good, is it?” Danny kicked Hermione, who gave him an odd look before continuing. “I’ve tried a few simple spells just for practice and it’s all worked for me. Nobody in my family’s magic at all it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so please, of course. I mean, it’s the very best school of witchcraft there is, I’ve heard, I’ve learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough, I’m Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?”

Hermione said all this at a dizzying speed, and the two other boys in the compartment looked just as dazed as Danny felt. The black haired boy glanced at Danny, and Danny tried to look apologetic, but he wasn’t sure how well executed it was. Danny stepped forwards so that he was standing next to Hermione.

“I’m Danny Fenton,” he introduced to the two boys.

“Ron Weasley,” the red headed boy said, quietly.

“Harry Potter” Danny’s eyes widened. He had heard stories about Harry Potter, but he had no idea that he was going to Hogwarts. Hermione apparently also had a thing or two to say about this.

“Are you really? I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you’re in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_.”

“Am I?” Harry asked weakly. Danny wanted to drag Hermione out of of the room as fast as possible. She really needed to learn how to read a room.

“Goodness, didn’t you know? I’d have found out everything I could if it was me. Do-” Danny talked over her.

“Anyways, we should keep looking for Neville’s toad. It was nice meeting you both! Maybe we’ll see you around.” Danny started lightly pushing Hermione by the shoulders, getting her to exit the compartment. As soon as the door was closed, Hermione turned around, angry.

“What was that for?” she asked, frowning.

“Could you not tell?” Danny asked. “Those boys obviously did not want us there. And you were overwhelming Harry,” he explained. Hermione didn’t respond for a moment, looking off to the side.

“Oh no, I was, wasn’t I?” she groaned. “I swear I wasn’t meaning to. Oh, I should go back in and apologize-” Danny cut Hermione off once again.

“No, the damage is done. It’s fine, we’ll probably never see them again. Let’s just keep looking for the toad, okay?” Danny gave Hermione a small smile, who returned it.

 

Danny, Hermione, and Neville spent almost the rest of the train ride looking for Trevor, but to no avail. Eventually, they were arriving at Hogwarts, and they had to go back to their compartment to get changed. Neville had tears in his eyes. Danny pat him on the back.

“Don’t worry Neville, I’m sure he’ll turn up. Let’s just worry about our first night at Hogwarts for now,” Danny reassured, knowing the chances of them seeing the frog again were low.

“Actually, the chances that Trevor shows-” Danny elbowed Hermione in the side, shutting her up. She seemed to get the message. By the time they got back to their compartment, there was already a voice announcing their arrival.

“We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”

The three of them panicked, quickly getting out their robes and putting them on. They closed their suitcases and exited the compartment. Danny noticed that there were a small trickle of students in the hallways, walking towards the many doors on the train. Danny jumped out, feeling cold wind hit his face.

“Mind yer step now!” Hagrid said, seeing Neville almost fall. “Firs’ years follow me!” Danny looked for the source of the voice, seeing a huge man with a beard that reached his waist. He cautiously followed him, Hermione and Neville next to him. They went through a narrow path, trees surrounding them on both sides. Everyone was mostly silent, with scattered whispers here and there. Neville started sniffing again, probably realizing that his toad is long gone. Danny felt kind of bad for him.

“Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o Hogwarts here in a sec,” the giant man told them. As they rounded a bend, sounds of awe came from all the students, including him. The path opened up and there was a lake, and across the lake was a  huge castle with mountains all around it. It looked like a pain to get around on foot.

“No more’n four to a boat!” the giant man yelled, and Danny ended up in a boat with him and three other strangers. Neville and Hermione got a boat with the two boys from earlier.

“Everyone in!” shouted the giant man. He seemed to be doing a lot of shouting. “Right then, forward!” The boats started moving without Danny or the other three even doing anything. They approached some cliffs that made Danny wonder if he would hit his head.

“Heads down!” the giant man yelled. Well, that answered his question. He ducked with the rest of the students until they passed under the low area. After they docked and exited, Danny saw a toad hop by him. He made a face but didn’t do anything until he heard Neville’s cry.

“Trevor!” he yelled happily. Danny turned around and saw a huge smile on Neville’s face. He walked over to him and patted him on the back.

“Told you he’d show up!” Danny lied. Hermione gave him a flat look, but he ignored it.

“Everyone here?” the giant man asked. He looked at Neville. “You there, you still got yer toad?” Neville blushed. The giant man raised his huge fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**Author's Note:**

> Question: should i include memes? Comment your answer
> 
> Also, Fantome is pronounced
> 
> Fahn-toh-meh


End file.
